


Unrequited

by Tribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi/pseuds/Tribi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt about always a girl Stiles doing anything to keep Scott when he first notices Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=1002793#t1002793

They have never held hands, they seldom even rub shoulders, but that's because they know that if they aren't extremely careful, if they let it slip for just a moment, then Melissa will know instantly and they won't have the same access that they enjoy now. At least that's what Stiles knows, Scott doesn't always think so Stiles doesn't spend a lot of energy wondering what he thinks about things.

And what they have now is so very very good. Late nights together filled with video games, necking, finger fucking, and fucking fucking. It’s so good. And they’re friends so there’s laughter, there are hilarious bodily noises that just make them giggle and it’s fine because this is Scott. They’re friends and she doesn’t have to impress him. He cares more about what’s under her shirt then if her shirt is clean or fashionable.

Plus they’ve been doing this, building on this, for years. They learned how to kiss on each other and then they learned the next base together and so on and so on. What they have now; the best friends, the make out partners, the life partners; it’s all so big that Stiles can’t draw a heart around it. Can’t take those relationship tests in the magazines, she can’t even write a poem about Scott it would be like writing a poem to the ether. It just is, it’s there and everywhere and touches everything, there are no edges.

And then one day Scott had a thought. His thought was that the new girl Allison was dreamy.

“Yeah, she seems super nice,” agreed Stiles as they sat on Scott’s couch together and Stiles stole a quick look at his profile, not sure what she was looking for and scared to look longer not just because of the video game they were playing together. The game continued and Scott talked a little more about Allison: her outfit, her hair, her class schedule, her smile –pretty much every aspect he could comment or conjecture about.

When the game ended Stiles looked at the clock and thought about her dad and his mom’s shift schedule for this week, they had a few more hours before she should head home. They were supposed to use that time doing homework and making dinner but they usually ate nachos and spent the extra time in Scott’s bedroom. For the first time in a long time Stiles wasn’t sure if that was going to happen, she awkwardly rubbed her palms along the thighs of her jeans and stared at her Converse.

Scott looked at the clock too and then he gave Stiles a slow smile, “nachos tonight?” he asked in what he considered his sexy voice. Stiles beamed and followed him to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later they were in Scott’s bedroom and Stiles was thinking about how she was conditioning herself to get turned on by the flavor of chili peppers. Scott’s breath was spicy as he devoured her mouth and Stiles moaned a little back into his. She was stretched across his bed and Scott was straddling her, grinding down while his hands slid up her t-shirt. It always went this way, kissing like they were starving for each other and then the unbearable pauses while shirts were wrenched off and jeans were kicked down. Stiles loved it this way, Scott’s hands huge and hot on her shoulders, on her face, on her sides, on her breasts, all over her while he kissed and kissed and kissed and his crotch never stopped rubbing.

It all felt a hundred times more precious tonight. Scott was a dork but he was sweet and lovable, eventually he was going to nut up and talk to Allison and Allison didn’t seem like a total bitch, she would probably go out with him at least once. And then this could all end. The thought made Stiles open up to Scott even more, she felt like she was melting and drawing him in, pulling him down into her. Her neck tilted back and her jaw ached from being so open, her thighs were spread wide, her hips were tilted up… -that she was so capable of just wantonly opening herself up to him frightened her a little. That a day would come when he didn’t want her frightened her more.

They didn’t always have time for post-coital cuddles but Scott noticed the tears running into Stiles’ hair and he felt a little shaky himself so he slid over to one side and pulled her into his arms. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that it was probably all his talk about Allison that had messed this up. But no matter what he and Stiles would always be friends, he opened his mouth to tell her this but closed it again.

Did she really want to hear about how they were friends right now? They always had great sex, mostly because all sex was great, but Scott felt like they had possibly just made love for the first time. And Scott was possibly a very bad person. Probably he amended and held on a little tighter.

 

 

He didn’t talk to Allison before Friday so they were on Stiles’ couch that night while a meatloaf wafted it’s bacony meaty goodness all over the house. When the oven finally dinged they made sandwiches and piled ‘mixed spring greens’ on their plates. It tasted wonderful and Scott had the terrible suspicion he was being wooed. At least he couldn’t imagine Stiles letting her dad eat meatloaf with bacon.

It felt like Stiles wanted him to eat it all so her father _wouldn’t_ actually get any bacony meaty goodness and he almost did. When he finally stopped himself he felt way too full to find anything sexy, not that he thought of Stiles as sexy except he never ever had trouble getting into whatever they ended up doing. “I’m too full to move from this chair,” Scott declared with a groan and pushed his plate away, even his spring greens were gone.

“Put your head down,” Stiles suggested so he folded his arms on the table in front of him and put his head down. He closed his eyes to the sound of the dishwasher being filled, to the faucet turning on and off a few times. It felt nice and safe but Scott didn’t want to take advantage, he rolled his head to the side a little and offered to help but Stiles just gave him a quick kiss on the back of his neck and told him he was okay.

He must have dozed a little because suddenly he became aware that there was something between his legs and a tugging on his belt, with a sigh he spread his legs wider and shifted his hips. There was more tugging and noises and then a warm hand was wrapping around his dick. She must have used boiling hot water to wash the meatloaf pan because usually Stiles’ hands were like little chips of ice that he would have to hold under his armpits before they were allowed to touch him. Now though, her hand was practically hot and a little slippery; it felt perfect and Scott smiled as he felt his blood rush to that part of his body.

When Stiles started licking the head it surprised him, he didn’t think she had enough room under the table for that too. His hand was reaching for her before he even realized he was moving, there really wasn’t enough space so he pushed his chair out a little more and carefully spread his hand over the top of her head so she wouldn’t hit it on the edge of the table. Her slow careful sucks matched up perfectly to her slow careful strokes and Scott felt like he could sprawl exactly where he was for hours enjoying this.

Scott opened his eyes to glance at the clock across the room; maybe they actually could do this for hours right here in the kitchen. The thought was pretty exciting and his hand clenched a little, his fingertips rubbing against Stiles’ hair. He could just feel a fuzzy little wisp of a curl behind her ear, usually Stiles’ liked to contain her hair so it wasn’t a wild mess everywhere. She had dozens of scrunchies not including the emergency one that she had placed on Scott’s key ring, which was fair since she carried around an inhaler for him. Just thinking about his inhaler, and he had no idea why he was thinking about his inhaler, made his chest tighten a little and that had kind of like a cascade tightening effect which led to a moan from under the table.

But the rhythm didn’t change and it was really starting to drive Scott crazy now, it was too slow. Since when was Stiles patient? Since never Scott decided as his hips started thrusting just a tiny bit, just anything to change this slow and careful rhythm. The rhythm slowed down even more and Scott sighed and forced himself to stop. This was so frustrating and it was starting to get weird that he could just look around the kitchen and not see anything out of place, that he could just be sitting here in his regular seat in Stiles’ kitchen while she did this to him.

And then Scott had the horrible traitorous thought that what if it wasn’t Stiles under the table, what if he pretended that it was someone else under there? Something must have translated through his skin to Stiles but Scott couldn’t honestly say whether it was because he suddenly got more turned on or less. Either way Stiles was pulling away now and crawling out from under the table. It was definitely Stiles and god she was wrecked, her mouth was red and shiny, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered at him. Without further ado she dropped on his lap, the soft fabric of her sweatpants jammed up tight against him and he was kissing her before he knew anything else. He was devouring her again and she was just melting in his arms, all soft noises and twisting on his lap.

“Let’s finish this in the chair in my room,” Stiles gasped as her eyes were drawn to the window in the back door. Her dad didn’t usually come home early or use the back door but if he did, wow, that would be incredible amounts of trouble. Scott looked at the door too and nodded; he caught Stiles’ hands with his and tugged her off of his lap. The cold air on his dick made him realize that Stiles had probably soaked through her sweat pants. “Let’s go,” he urged.

They made it up the stairs without touching each other and Scott yanked off his shirt as soon as he reached her room. His jeans were still undone so he pushed them down and stumbled around trying to get his sneakers off. Stiles pulled the desk chair up behind him and pushed him down, then she dropped to her knees in front of him and started tugging on his laces. Scott made it harder by trying to get her shirt off at the same time.

As soon as his legs were bare he slid a foot between her legs to see if it really was wet, “did you soak through your sweat pants?” he asked and his voice was a mix of husky and wondrous. Stiles reached down to check for herself and Scott groaned and tugged on her shoulders.

Her hand was still rubbing her crotch as she stood between his legs. Impatiently Scott pushed it away and replaced it with his own. Stiles was wearing threadbare light gray sweats, they were rolled up at the bottoms and fit low on her hips. The crotch on them was wet and the fabric looked like it was glued to her body underneath. Scott hunched over and replaced his hand with his mouth, biting and sucking through the layers.

Stiles cursed and wobbled a little at the suddenness, she had to spread her legs wider and hold onto his shoulders to stay upright. Scott liked that sense of power but the angle was terrible and his dick was starting to feel forgotten. Regretfully he straightened up again and started pushing down her pants. It only took a moment and then Stiles was straddling his lap again, naked this time. It was a hundred times better than it had been in the kitchen.

Best of all, Scott decided, was that he could see Stiles now. She was pretty much all he could see actually, the added height of being on his lap put her breasts at an easy reach and when her arms wrapped around his shoulders he felt like he was surrounded by her. She was all he could feel, all he could smell, all he could taste as he licked and sucked at everything he could reach.

She gave him a few good grinds just to make sure he was still interested and then he reached down and guided his dick into where it belonged. The chair was very different from their usual position and they both felt it immediately. Stiles let out a long noise and leaned back before leaning forward again, Scott probably made a noise too. He felt like he was impossibly deep and it was so very very wet. His hands wanted to be everywhere, he rubbed her breasts and then travelled up to her scrunchie and pulled that out so her hair could spill out and curtain them both away. He really liked her hair so he dug his fingers into the sweaty curly parts behind her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

The kiss was good but Stiles started to get distracted by the kissing and she stopped moving around as much on his lap. Scott untangled his fingers as gently as he could and slid his hands down to cup her ass. He groaned into the kiss and almost came right then, because holding her ass and lifting her up and down, god that was good. He did it a few more times and then he noticed that he could feel her bush with his fingertips, and if he slid his hands down a little lower he could feel her pussy lips and how they stretched around his dick. They both moaned again and Scott’s hands were all over her pussy now, feeling how wet it was, stroking the sides of his own dick as it slid in and out.

Then his fingertips were wet enough that he could spread the wet around, that he could reach the ticklish spots on her inner thighs where they quivered but she wasn’t ticklish now. He dragged his wet fingers along her perineum and she moaned into his mouth again, her vagina clenching around him. He rubbed harder on her perineum and dragged a finger back to her anus, he had barely touched her there before she was coming, shaking and groaning all around him. Scott followed her so quickly he felt dizzy.

When his heart had calmed down a little, when he could manage it, Scott carefully pulled out of Stiles and then lifted her and stumbled to the bed where he could aggressively cuddle with her. She looked completely blissed out and snuggled up to his chest with a dopey little smile. Scott felt a massive wave of affection, but it was just because she was so cute he told himself.

She wasn’t drop dead gorgeous like Allison, that’s what Scott told himself as his fingers traced her pale skin and visited the freckles on her shoulder. Allison was like a grown up with her amazing clothes and her hair and make-up stuff, she was like a real woman. Stiles was too hung up on being a guy Scott decided, she dressed like a guy and played video games like a guy, she ignored her hair and refused to wear make-up like a guy would. It wasn’t his fault, Scott decided, if he wanted someone more womanly to go out with. Plus they weren’t even really going out, this was just two friends messing around.

 

 

It wasn’t like Scott had Allison’s phone number to call her on Saturday morning and make weekend plans. He wasn’t even sure how to Google someone’s cell phone number without Stiles’ help and he knew better than to ask that. He went to work hoping she might show up at the vet clinic with a pet and spent most of his day thinking about what her perfect pet would be. A dog would be preferable because dogs were cool and she should have something butch, but not too butch because he wanted to be able to handle her dog and impress her with his vet tech assistant mad skills.

He had it narrowed down to either a husky or a pit bull by the time he got home and saw the Jeep in his driveway. His mom was home too and the house smelled amazing. “Look at these hot tamales,” he leered as his stomach dragged him into the kitchen. He got identical looks from his mother and Stiles but he didn’t care because his mom was piling some on a plate for him already.

His mom and Stiles kept cooking and eventually Scott realized he should save some tamales for food for the rest of the week. He cleared his plate and offered to help but they were in their zone and sent him upstairs to shower.

Scott tried not to waste too much time in the shower but it was nice to not be rushing for school. The bathroom was so nice and steamy he even decided to shave after. By the time he reached his bedroom with a towel barely hanging off his hips Stiles was waiting for him in his computer chair.

Scott made a surprised noise and Stiles took a moment to stare at his body. “Your mom just left,” she told him. “She won’t be back until morning, you have me, 47 more tamales and all night long.”

“Happy Saturday,” replied Scott as his mouth went dry. He decided to kick back on his bed with just the towel on, getting dressed seemed silly and he wasn’t hungry for his next 47 tamales.

Stiles stayed at his computer though. He flopped around until he could see what she was looking at. “Is that my search history?” He asked as he climbed to his feet and rushed over to the desk.

“Kind of,” Stiles lied, “I was just wondering if you ever thought about different things. You know like um, like butt stuff I guess.”

“Dude,” breathed Scott as his whole chest flushed red, “yeah, I have, kind of a lot.”

Stiles nodded and her cheeks got red too. “I kind of remembered that.”

“Do you want to watch something together?” Scott offered.

“Or we could do something a little more hands on,” Stiles suggested and her cheeks were flaming now.

“Yeah?” asked Scott. He could hear a ringing sound, something that sounded like danger, something that looked like Stiles too shy and embarrassed to face him, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of all his blood rushing to his dick.

He pushed the chair around and tried to tug Stiles up and into his arms. She came to him but it was slowly and she kept her head down. “I know you weren't really into this before Stiles, but last time, yesterday, when I touched you there, dude you came like instantly.”

“It wasn't instantly,” grumbled Stiles, “that was like our longest most foreplaying around time ever.”

“It was amazing,” Scott agreed, “tonight will be too.” His penis poked her in the stomach to second that opinion and Stiles tried to smile. It was hard though and she felt bone dry.

“Tonight will be my turn to provide all the foreplay,” Scott promised and pulled her to his bed.

He sat her down on the edge and reached immediately for her hair. His mom had put it in a French braid for Stiles to keep it out of the way while they did their steamy tamale magic, it looked nice but Scott wanted it loose. He pulled the scrunchie off the end and ran his fingers through until it was all frizzed out and crazy. He rubbed her temples for a while and kneaded the back of her neck until her head flopped forward to rest on his bare stomach.

Next he pulled her t-shirt up and tossed it aside. Stiles was wearing a lacy black bra that made his mouth water so Scott dropped down to his knees and started sucking her nipples through the lace. Stiles gasped and seemed to approve.

He didn't reach up to pull down her straps and unhook the back until her bra was soggy and he could see her nipples poking through. It was strange how he could be so turned on and content with Stiles in a bra but then Stiles without a bra would happen and it was so much better that he couldn't imagine why he spent so long getting there.

Foreplay he reminded himself as he wrapped his hands around her waist and stroked her soft belly with just his thumbs. I can do foreplay he told himself, I can totally do it. He repeated it a third time while he pulled her jeans down and only forgot it for a moment when she spread out naked on the bed in front of him.

She wasn't as wet as he expected so Scott was disappointed for a moment and then he realized they had barely even kissed yet. Kissing was the best so he crawled back up the bed and settled down over her, she still seemed stiff and shy but this was them, they had years of history, he could push his way through stiff and shy.

And now that he knew what it felt like when Stiles opened herself completely for him, what it was like when she just melted into the sheets and offered up every corner of herself to him, he needed to reach that point again. Especially this time, he reminded himself and dredged up every cheesy tender endearment he could and started tracing them on her body with his fingertips, whispering them in to her mouth and the shell of her ear.

He took his time and had her writhing and very wet before long but whenever he went a little too low she would draw back a little. So he would retreat too and then work back up to trying again. Eventually though Stiles grabbed his hair and called a time out.

“I appreciate what you’re doing, or trying to do, but,” she paused for a minute to take in just how turned on Scott was -it was really kind of special, “but,” she continued as he gave her another small bite, “but I think I might start chafing if we drag this out all night. I’m nervous, yeah, but let’s just power through.”

“That sounds like a bad idea,” said Scott and he gave her another nuzzle.

“All of my ideas are great,” insisted Stiles, twisting her ankle so it nudged Scott in the crotch. She flipped over to her stomach and spread her thighs out. Scott made a gratifying choking noise, “just get started,” Stiles prompted, “I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

Scott nodded but Stiles was peeking back over her shoulder and saw him do it. She eyed the pillow in front of her warily, it was such a cliché but she opened her mouth and stuffed a corner of it in anyway. Hopefully with the pillow it would be harder for Scott to tell a happy moan from an unhappy sound. It’s just the first time that always sucks Stiles told herself as she put her head back down and wiggled her rear.

Scott did his best, he had watched a lot of porn and he thought he had a good idea what he was doing, he was slow and careful and used half his bottle of Astroglide. His sheets were a mess, his hands were a mess, and his dick was dripping like Stiles watching a Hallmark movie. Finally he decided that Stiles was as wet and open as he could get her, anymore and she would start thinking too much probably. The condom was really hard to open with his hands so wet and he didn’t really want to use his teeth on it but he finally managed without asking for help.

And then it was the moment, the big moment, and he started pushing slowly in to Stiles’ ass. It felt hotter he thought, and it was tighter, both of which almost sent him over the edge immediately. Instead he paused and then slowly inched his way in. He was braced over Stiles now with his hands about even with her breasts. They were kind of squashed underneath her though so he couldn’t reach and play with them.

Her face was squashed in the pillow too and that was kind of distressing. He couldn’t really tell if she was okay or not. Carefully Scott lowered himself down to his elbows, at least now he could nuzzle the back of her neck, at least now she could feel how she had set him on fire and he could whisper in her ear, thank her and thank her for giving him this or for letting him take this.

Scott’s words were helping Stiles, a little bit at least. His excitement was the sexiest thing in the room, his gasps and shudders. She could tell he was losing his fucking mind and that was pretty cool, that was powerful. Experimentally she pushed her butt back a little into his groin and the result was very gratifying. Scott groaned into her neck and twisted his hips forward as if he could crawl through her.

Stiles would have preferred just the moaning though, the ass stuff wasn’t really doing it for her. It felt uncomfortable, not a burning pain but definitely not something she wanted to last much longer. And it felt dirty, not a happy dirty like an extra sloppy blow job but boner-killer dirty, like what if she accidentally got shit all over Scott’s bed, or who was that politician? What if she Santorumed his sheets?

And now that her brain was reviewing Republican candidates she had really killed whatever boner she might have started with. Dammit Stiles, she told herself sternly, get the hell back in the moment. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Scott. It wasn’t entirely bad but it was also like five hundred miles away from her clit and her clit was just hanging there above Scott’s bed, untouched and alone. Just as she was figuring out how to worm her arm down there Scott clamped his hands over hers and started jack-hammering her.

Stiles rubbed her face in the pillowcase to try and blot her tears away, the noises coming from her ass were horrible, they were squelchy and she swore she could smell Santorum making its way out. And she felt like she was going to get sheet-burn or whatever on her knees from jerking back and forth on them. And now that she was thinking about her knees she could feel a cramp starting, she needed to straighten out her legs more than anything else in the world. She needed to not ruin Scott’s sheets. She needed this to end.

And then it did. Thank you Jesus, Stiles thought and took a deep breath. Scott let go of her arms and she rolled her shoulders back a little. Scott levered himself up and Stiles prayed that he would get the hell off of her as soon as possible. He got up more and balanced himself on one hand so he could use the other to hold the bottom of the condom as he carefully pulled out. Stiles froze but she didn’t hear him make a grossed out noise. There was just the sound of a few tissues being plucked out of the tissue box and then she could hear the soft thud of something landing in his garbage can.

Stiles tried to relax now that it was over but Scott had his hand on the small of her back and she knew it wasn’t finished yet. She heard him pull a few more tissues and then he started wiping her butt. Stiles could feel the embarrassment wash over her like a tidal wave.

Suddenly her cheek was slapped though and Scott chastised her, “it’s just lube, calm your tits.”

Stiles found the strength to roll over then, she opened her mouth to say something before she thought of what to say. Scott slid over so that he was sitting next to her but he still had one thigh over her legs. He grabbed another tissue without looking at the box, without taking his eyes off of her face, and handed it to her.

Stiles wanted to blow her nose but she needed to be sitting on the toilet when she did that. She dabbed a little but it was pretty useless. Scott climbed off the bed and picked up his towel from the floor. “Why don’t you go… take a shower?” he obviously wanted to say more but he stopped himself.   Stiles staggered to her feet and wrapped the towel around herself to slowly walk out, hobbling as much from a desire to keep her butt cheeks clamped together as from soreness in that area. Scott stopped her though, he placed one hand on her jaw and kissed her incredibly tenderly on her snotty blotchy face, “don’t take too long though, we _need_ to cuddle.”

Stiles wasn’t too impressed with that order, she didn’t really see why she needed to do anything else for Scott ever. But also, she didn’t really need to take a shower, she didn’t feel like a rape victim or anything, she just felt tender and raw and she needed, above all else, some privacy.

The bathroom was wonderful. She turned on the fan to make some noise and spent a few minutes on the toilet during which time nothing foul happened. Her colon didn’t slip out when she peed and the toilet paper wasn’t even pink –let alone Santorum-toned- when she wiped. Stiles even found herself smiling as she washed her face. She stood up straight and wiggled her hips, nothing hurt. And now her embarrassment shifted to feeling like an idiot for how she worried before. Scott was right, they did need to cuddle.

She opened the door and headed back down the hall before her brain could get too carried away again. Scott was under the covers with his lights off and his shades down, it looked dark and safe. Stiles dropped the towel again and climbed in next to him; he immediately wrapped his arms and legs around her and sighed happily.

“Everything okay?” he asked softly, like he already knew the answer and wanted to hear her say it for herself.

“Yes, everything is just peachy. Sorry for, whatever, for acting like a prude or being shy or I don’t know.”

“Sorry for being an idiot and forcing myself to do a sex act I wasn’t really comfortable with?”

Stiles just nodded and tried to climb into Scott’s armpit. He let her hide for a while and rubbed the bumps on her spine.

“It wasn’t like that,” she finally said. Scott didn’t comment, he just kept stroking her skin. “I was nervous yeah, but I’ve been nervous before. I wanted to do it someday and I wanted to do it with you because you’re so safe, even if I had humiliated myself somehow I trust you to not post videos of it on vine.”

Scott hugged her tighter because that was a terrible thing to have to worry about. Girls had a hard time. He wanted to ask her something, he wanted to ask her if she loved him but of course she did. He knew that, he knew it right down to his toes which were sore from being clenched so hard just a short time ago. He knew it in the way that she was cuddled up at his side, completely naked and completely unconcerned about it, now. The better question he supposed was if he loved her.

How could he not, nobody else in the world trusted him so implicitly. Nobody else in the world was half as devoted to him; saw him as more than just the shy asthmatic kid. But those weren’t good reasons for Scott to say he loved Stiles. And he did love Stiles but it was like a sister, well obviously not exactly like a sister, like a part of his family who has always been there and will always be there.

It wasn’t that Allison was so much more beautiful than Stiles, Stiles was very pretty when she felt like it. Allison probably wouldn’t be smarter or funnier than Stiles either, although it was hard to say since he hadn’t really tried talking to her yet. He just knew that he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to find out. And whatever this was with Stiles, maybe they could just set it aside for a while.

If it was really real they would be able to pick it up again. Scott was pretty sure of that, and also maybe they could pick it up properly, like with dating and kissing in front of their parents. He could take Stiles to the prom and it wouldn’t be like he was her emergency cousin from out of town, it would be real. That’s what Stiles deserved. She didn’t deserve Scott as he was now, constantly wondering and thinking about another girl. This was definitely the end he decided, he was going to go up to Allison on Monday and ask her out for a coffee, or a tea –she looked like the sort who drank fancy herbal teas, he couldn’t imagine her with heavy sticky coffee breath.

Scott closes his eyes and imagined Allison sharing tea with him. Maybe they would be at an outdoor café and her pet dog is lying at their feet, his leash hopelessly tangled around the chair legs. They’re sharing a sticky piece of cake, each of them carefully eating from their own ends so their germs don’t mix because it’s only their first time. Allison is smiling at him with her dark brown eyes because he let her have the end with the frosting flower.

Stiles feel Scott doze off next to her. She lays there for a while but as he falls deeper into his dreams it feels like he’s drawing away from her. She gets up and when she pulls her clothes back on her underwear feels clammy against her skin. In the kitchen she fills a Tupperware with tamales to share with her father for dinner and locks the door behind her.


End file.
